Home Sweet Home
by River Laren
Summary: After "The Revelation", Bolin and Mako return home. But it's going to take a while for them to work out the effects of the day. Especially between the two of them, and it's going to take Korra to bring back balance. Ahh, the Avatar's job is never done.
1. Chapter 1: Ritual

**A/N: I do not own the Legend of Korra. This is set after The Revelation, and is basically the story of what happens when the Bender-brothers get home. This will probably be a two or three-shot. Hope you like, and _please_ review!**

_Italics_**= that voice in your head the argues and talks with you! Hey, we all have one, and if it's reality then we're not insane! :)** _Yeah, keep telling yourself that. _** (that's what I'm talking about.)  
**

Bolin was reluctantly counting the seconds until they were inside the apartment. He knew the change they would bring in his brother's attitude. Sure Mako had acted suave while they were saying goodbye to Korra, he had even thanked her for her help (Bolin had his own beliefs about Mako's real reasons for this), but he could feel the tension-bomb ticking with every step they took. This strict silence wasn't helping either.

Bolin knew all about Mako's moods, and there was a rigid 'Mako Rule' that stated all repentant brothers must remain mute until Mako officially laid out the 'charges'.

Sometimes, this took months.

But eventually he would explode with whatever strange emotion he had been hiding since 'the incident'. Usually this would result in yelling, a revelation of what had _really_ made Mako mad about said incident, Mako running out anger, and Bolin meekly apologizing. Most people would feel oppressed by this ritual, and truthfully Bolin did have his moments, but he knew that this was just Mako's way of dealing with stuff like this. His brother had always acted like an adult since he could remember, but over time Bo had come to realize that Mako was human just like everyone else, so he had to 'let it out' sometimes too.

So Bolin adjusted accordingly to such situations.

Mako opened their door with scientific precision. As he passed, Bolin glanced at his brother's face; his expression was the mask he always used after a bad match.

Apparently, it was going down tonight, he mused. The slamming of the door accented this assumption.

"The Triple Triad," Mako's voice was hard as he spoke. It was a statement, but at least it cut to the heart of the issue. Bo said nothing. Defending himself would just turn this into a fight between them, and he would do anything to avoid that.

So he continued to wait for his brother to lay out the charges.

"I leave you alone for one day, and you run off with a group of criminals! Do you even understand what could have happened? Do you?" Mako fixed him with his lightning-redirecting look. Still Bolin said nothing. "Then let me enlighten you. You could have been killed. Your bending was almost permanently taken away! If it wasn't for Kora, I might never have seen you again! You might have been tortured or led around as an example of Amon's power for the rest of your life. Not to mention what would have happened had the police caught you! And you risked all this just for money, Bolin. I want to know why." Slowly, the steam evaporated out of Mako's tone, like it does from a tea kettle when you take it off the eye of the stove, into an exhausted, almost pleading one.

This was what he had been waiting for.

Summoning all his strength Bolin met his brother's smoldering gaze. "As long as I can remember, you have been taking care of me. I always appreciated it, but I'm not a little kid anymore, Mako. You still treat me with the same-" he couldn't find a word to say what he needed to convey. He knew his brother wasn't trying to oppress him; it was just that they both had changed but were now unsure how to relate to each other. Still, he needed a word that would express his frustration with being bossed around. Not that _that_ was the word he wanted to use with Mako, of course.

"Bossiness? Is that what you wanted to say?" Mako snapped.

_Um…well that went great! Anybody want dumplings? _

"No. Not exactly," he jumped in quickly. "I mean- uh –I know you don't mean to, Mako. I get that you kind of had to at first, but-"

"You know what, Bolin? _Save it_. If you want to leave, fine; the door's open!" Mako hissed in a low growl.

Bo shoved aside the urge to point out that the door was, in fact, not open. Instead he said, "Stop over-reacting! That is not-"

Unfortunately, Big Brother was no longer watching him. The door to their bedroom slammed shut so hard the hinges rattled.

"You could at least let me finish," Bo sighed, officially exasperated.

He sat down on the window ledge, not looking forward to sleeping out here all night while his brother rose to a boil in the next room. Plus, the last time he'd slept out here, he had fallen out the window. The only thing that had saved his life was waking up in time to earth-bend himself a semi-soft 'landing pad'; well, more like a 'face-plant pad', but that was beside the point. Either way it was not an experience he wished to repeat.

What had he done to deserve this?

_Hmm. Let me see…you disobeyed you're brother, joined a group of criminals, almost got your bending permanently taken away…do you want me to continue? _

No, he really didn't.

Bolin looked out over the water to the Air-temple Island-thingy. Korra was the only person he had met who could control Mako when he got in one of his 'so it's _my_ entire fault' moods.

But maybe she would let him crash for the night on her special island?

That could be a good idea. And maybe while Bo was there he could persuade her to make his brother nice to him again.

Yep. That sounded good. If she had dumplings it'd be even better. He wasn't sure how he was going to get across the water, but he'd 'cross that bridge when he came to it'.

_Oh ha, ha, ha, you _are_ the comedian aren't you?_

For some reason he sensed a little sarcasm from his alter-ego.

_No kidding. _

He practiced his 'I am exasperated with the sarcastic voice in my head' frown and headed for Korra's; until the dumpling bag on the couch caught his attention. Bolin instantly paused. Mako _had_ gotten them for him, and he _would_ need lots of energy to get over that water.

He glanced sadly at the bedroom. They would work this out in the morning, he was sure of it. But, it would be a good idea to leave a note; after all he didn't want to do something else to make Mako mad again tonight.

After that was taken care of, Bo grabbed the dumpling bag and tucked-and-rolled out the door.


	2. Chapter 2: Implied

**Same disclaimer still applies. When I own Korra, I'll let you know. **_Italics_ **= The Voice. *cue mysterious music :)***

Korra was both bored and scared. She had thought it would be impossible to be both, but apparently it was.

Knowing she would never be able to sleep tonight, Tenzin had suggested reading through the 'old texts'. "Perhaps there will be something there that will enlighten us," was how he put it.

So, she had took a stack of dust and paper from the library, because reading ancient records had to be the answer to all forms of insomnia right?

Three hours later it still hadn't worked. She blamed it on the fact they were actually interesting. Toph was so hilarious Korra couldn't believe Lin Beifong was actually her daughter. There was just no personality resemblance between them.

But for all the entertainment the stories provided, the nightmare of Amon was just too fresh in Korra's mind for her to relax. Tenzin had given her a pen and an ink bottle so she could write down any import information she came across. With all the tension and boredom she had to release it all somehow, and that was how she came to be absently scribbling on her arm.

"Is that my brother's name?"

Korra jumped into her fighting stance; in the process she flipped over the low table, which in turn launched the ink bottle at the intruder. It would have been a really awesome move to pull on one of Amon's chi blockers, she mused. Unfortunately it was Bolin standing ink stained in the doorway.

"Oh, uh, sorry. I didn't mean to- it's just you scared me and-" She sputtered.

"It's okay," Bolin grinned. He was quite possibly the only person in the world who could grin while dripping ink, she mused, even Tenzin would but upset about this. She spaced out a minute just imagining his contorted face; he would be trying not to verbally lose his patience while his body language screamed loss of control. Korra suppressed a giggle and tried to focus on her friend's words. "It's just the only clothes I have. Mako's already mad, so a little ink won't matter."

"That's awful! Bolin, you're not serious! Are you?" Korra cried. If he would get in trouble with Mako for something she'd done, she would feel guilty for the rest of her life and have another reason for insomnia.

His grin widened. "I'll be fine." The grin dripped off his face with the ink though, and his tone became strained. "So seriously, why do you have my brother's name on your wrist? Is there something going on between two of you I should know about?"

Korra looked down at her wrist in surprise.

_Yep, that's Mako's name. M A K O. Now what are you gonna do? _

Come up with a very practical reason why she needed Mako's name on her wrist, Korra decided.

_Yeah right, you're a horrible liar. _

Okay, that was true, but she could handle this. It wasn't like she had been sitting in her room daydreaming about the handsome Fire-ferret. So there was nothing to be guilty about.

_Then why do you feel_ _guilty? _

If she cared to be honest, there was no good reason for Mako's name to be anywhere on this island. Maybe that was why she felt guilty.

_Oh, so you were _subconsciously _daydreaming about the 'handsome Fire-ferret'. _

Korra decided she really hated that stupid voice in her head. She sheepishly reached up to scratch the back of her neck. As she did so, her fingers caught fabric instead of skin. It was only then she remembered Mako's red scarf. She blushed. It seemed a little odd that he hadn't asked for it back, but with everything that had happened that evening he must of just forgot too. Whatever his reasons, it gave her the perfect excuse.

"Of course not. That would be crazy. How could you imagine Mako and I dating? And even if we were, do you seriously think we wouldn't tell you?" She had no idea what possessed her to say that last part, but from the awkwardness it added to the situation she wished she hadn't. Korra swallowed and continued, "I just wrote myself a note so I could remember to give Mako his scarf back." She paused just long enough for Bolin to buy it and then changed to subject. "So what brings you over to the island?"

Thankfully, that completely distracted the earth bender from any more Mako/Korra questions. "Well, you see…. It was kinda like-" he sighed. "We had a fight."

Korra was not a relational genius, but even she could tell he didn't like talking about Mako behind his back. Well, not like this, not after a fight. So she tried to smooth over it. "Oh, I see. So are you looking for a place to stay the night or what?" She asked with a polite smile.

Bolin beamed. "Really? You'll let me stay? Thanks! I always knew you were the best!" He gave her one of those one-armed hugs. "So where can I sleep?" he asked looking around the room.

"Um…I- Yeah, that's great," she mumbled. Why did this always happen to her?

_Because you ask for it. _

"Let me go ask Tenzin for a room, okay?" She asked, managing not to sigh.

"Okay," he smiled. "I'll just hang out here."

She nodded and ducked around him and out the door. Once she got around the corner she rubbed Mako's name out on her pants. It merely smudged upward more toward her forearm. She groaned. Today had been a long day, and it was turning out to be a longer night.

**A/N: Sorry it took so long. I've just been insanely busy. But anyway you got you chapter, so that's what matters. Did you see the new episode today? If Mako ends up with Miss Salomi Soto, I will no longer be able to watch the Legend of Korra. _Oh stop lying, you would watch it waiting for her to show her true colors. _Yeah, that's probably true. But does anyone else feel the same way, or just me? Oh and review please? **


	3. Chapter 3: Price

Mako slept only two hours that night. He was completely exhausted: mentally, physically, and emotionally. That was probably the only reason he slept at all.

He regretted his words to Bolin. Bo was the only family he had left, and Mako couldn't bear to lose him. He knew that was what had pushed him off the cliff, but in the end all responsibility was his. He should have waited until they had both recovered from the meeting to talk with Bolin.

Not that 'talk' was the right word. He hadn't listened to what his brother was really trying to say. And that was what had haunted him all night. _He _had been the one to drive his brother away, not Amon.

Mako had heard the door close and had almost gone after Bolin; would have, if he didn't have so much pride. Mako had known his brother wouldn't be in any danger. Bo may be a lot of things, but he wasn't stupid. He probably just went to the gym.

Mako wished he had also. Climbing the rope or dodging mock attacks was better than pacing the floor of their room. The night mares about the revelation and their parent's deaths were fresh from his restless sleep, and even punching that cheep potato sack was better than being alone with them.

Mako threw open the door of his dark cave of gloom and regret about four o'clock in the morning. It reverberated against the wall too loudly and caused the 'neighbor' below them to start yelling. Mako wasn't paying attention though. Bolin still wasn't home, and the gym had officially closed at one. Even if he had been hungry and went for food, he was long overdue.

Mako began pacing the floor in the living room now; not that there was much deference. He remembered his brother's words clearly_. "As long as I can remember, you have been taking care of me. I always appreciated it, but I'm not a little kid anymore, Mako."_ Bolin had been right. He needed to let him grow up. He was not a little kid anymore. He was a responsible-

_Bolin is _not _responsible. You of all people should know that. If he was, do you think he would have been captured by Amon? _

Mako moaned. It was true. But he had to let his brother live his own life regardless.

_And if he no longer has a life to live do you think it matters? _

The picture of his brother's dead body lying in an alley burned itself into his mind. Mako snarled. He would do anything to keep that from happening.

He grabbed his jacket and realized his scarf was missing. How had he forgotten to get it back from Korra? _Why _had he let her use it in the first place?

_Because you are insanely in love with her._

That was not true. Him and Korra? Together? Like _that_? The whole idea was ludicrous.

_I know, but I'm bored. And thinking about her is a lot better than thinking about dead people. _

Getting back to the scarf, the 'why' didn't matter now: he had, and now she had it. He would ask her to help him find Bolin again, and get it back then.

_Because you just enjoy being with her. _

The walk to the bridge was calming and helped him ignore that little voice in his head; he couldn't believe he was being so irrational lately. What was wrong with him?

Mako didn't care to answer that question as he stood before Korra's door. He usually didn't hesitate, especially when something serious was going on, but something about this didn't feel right. Why was he depending on her so much all of a sudden? Realizing this bothered him greatly. He had never relied on anyone but Bolin before. He trusted her far too much, but there was no way as he could stop. There was something about her that demanded belief. Not only in her, but in Hope and all those other things he had only half-way believed before. The whole city sensed it. He could feel the change in simply walking down the streets at night.

The only thing wrong with this new world was Amon.

_It could never be perfect anyway. People are not perfect. It would be peaceful, but there would still be those doing evil things. There always is, even when Avatar Angg was alive. _

Mako absently wondered if Korra ever felt inferior to the previous Avatar. But why would she? That was not like her. Still, he followed the thought because inferior was how he felt when he thought of his father. _He_ would have kept Bolin from doing all the stupid things he had done under Mako's supervision.

_Have you ever thought perhaps that was how your brother felt? _

No, he hadn't.

_Well maybe it's time you did, huh?_

Mako sighed. It was true, he hadn't been thinking of how his brother felt, but only about his brother's safety. That was what had meant the most.

_Your dad didn't think so._

That was what had meant the most in those early years, anyway. Now that they were over, he couldn't change his habits. Sometimes it seemed his Dad been mistaken, and it had gotten him killed. Mako couldn't let that happen to Bolin. He would do anything to avoid that.

_Which is why we are out at four A.M. going to out to visit your 'all knowing' Avatar? _

Korra wasn't exactly 'all knowing', he admitted, in fact she was far from it. But she was the only good friend he had right now. Not that she was his _like that_ or anything.

_Right, and that's why you let her wear your precious scarf. _

That little incident had only happened because Bolin had been in danger. He would get it back tonight, and let the embarrassing events of the past be buried. Besides, she was Bolin's girl anyway. Mako couldn't hurt his brother by stilling the girl he wanted; not that Mako thought of her like that anyway.

That was what he was telling himself as he stood in front of her door at four o'clock in the morning waiting for her to open up.

_That one is too obvious; I refuse to take the bait. _

"Who is it?" Korra asked groggily from the other side.

There was an awkward moment of silence as Mako hesitated again. He cleared his throat. "Kor-"

"Tenzin! It's four o'clock! In the morning!" The door opened a fraction as she whined and Mako heard a loud _thwack _before Korra moaned. "Stupid door. And don't tell me air benders get up the early to train and are _glad_ about it! Because I-"

"_Korra,"_ Mako tried again.

Her eyes shot open wide. "Ma-mako. Uh, hi." It was then he noticed her third ponytail sticking up in several odd ways. He resisted rolling his eyes.

"Have you seen Bolin?" Mako asked dryly. He hoped that she had. If his brother was safe, then he could go back home and pace the floor until Bolin decided to come back.

"Huh?" She stared like Pabu whenever he was told anything intelligent. He simply waited for her answer. Her eyes lit up as a warning bell that her mind had caught up. "Oh, yeah! He's asleep over there," she said jerking a thumb diagonally to the left. Mako relaxed a little, Bolin was safe, but he also started to sweat. It was one of the awkward moments he really hoped she was just half asleep. She blushed crazily, just like everything else about her, and said, "Oh, um…I mean, like- he's in the next room. He asked if he could stay. Something about a disagreement you guys had? Anyway, he didn't want to fall out the window again; I don't understand that part, but whatever. I thought it was okay, so I told him I'd ask Tezin and he said Bolin could stay and-"

Mako threw up his hands. "I get it. So, can I talk to him?" He blurted out. He didn't know why he asked, this _was _his brother after all, but for some reason he did. She smiled and motioned him on to the next room. When he shifted to leave, he caught a glance of something on her arm. "Um…," the tips of his ears burned as he asked that, "is that my name?"

Her eyes were as big as dumplings. "Um," she mumbled, her blush returning, "That's my reminder to give you back your scarf." She reached around and picked it up. "Here."

"Umph." Mako hissed as she stuffed it in his arms, she had practically punched him, causing him to lose his breath. "Thanks." He really wasn't that thankful.

She nodded and slammed the door in his face.

He sighed. She was weird.

_After living with Bolin you are seriously thinking that? _

Bolin was different. He was guy weird, Kora was girl weird; and there was a big gap between the two.

_Ah, finally something the great Mako doesn't understand. _

He knocked on the guestroom door. "Hey Bo, I know you're in there. We need to talk." There was no answer except for the ear-splitting snoring oozing out from under the door. Mako smiled. No wonder he hadn't been able to sleep tonight. It was amazing the things you grew accustomed to and could not live without.

Mako tried the door; after all, it was just his brother. It was open. Closing the door back again, he walked forward and sat on the edge of Bolin's bed.

"Hey." Still there was no response, but he could almost see the smile on his brother's face. This was a game Bo had played when they were younger, Mako had almost forgotten about it. "I just came to say I was sorry. You're right. I have been bossy. I thought I was taking care of you, though, I promise. When you were taken by Amon, it scared me crazy. I can't loose you too, Bolin. That's why I was so upset. So if you'll forgive me…" Mako trailed off.

This was the part where Bolin sat up and smiled that _of course_ he was forgiven. He waited. It didn't happen.

Mako sighed. "Fine. I'll take you to the hero movie." This was also a game. It used to be he could bribe his little brother with dumplings (or whatever food Bolin happened to be craving at the moment), but now they were older it took more to 'buy him off'. That term irritated Mako, but as Bolin said, _"If you're really sorry, you'll prove it"_. Right now they didn't have the money, and whatever they _did_ have had to go to the entrance fee for the tournament. They both knew this; however Mako had learned that sometimes it was best to play along anyway.

Bolin sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Korra? What are you doing here?"

…Because sometimes things like this happened. "I would like to know the same thing."

Bolin screamed.

_Like a girl. _

Mako conceded the point and ducked the chunk of earth flying at his head. "Fine, if you don't want to see the movie that bad, we can just go home."

His brother grinned. "Hey, if you're buying, I think I can stomach it."

"Yeah, I thought so." He frowned. "Seriously, what are you doing at Korra's house?"

"Um, I didn't want to fall out the window again and I knew she wouldn't mind, sooo-"

"You conned her into letting you crash here?" Mako stated bluntly.

"Not exactly," Bolin said innocently.

"Uh, huh."

"Now what was this about a movie? Because if it's what I think it is, I KNEW YOU WERE HOLDING OUT ON ME! You were going to let me pick the movie for you to take Korra to and let me be the third wheel! I knew something was going on when I saw you're name on her arm, GIRLFRIEND-STILLER! How could you NOT TELL M-" Mako stuffed part of his scarf into Bolin's mouth.

"There is _nothing_, I repeat, _nothing _going on between the Avatar and I. Why would there be? I know you like her, I do not. So don't worry." When his brother had quit squirming, he let go. "It was _you_ I was offering to take to the movie."

"Oooh. Haha, It's really funny, actually, I, uh, had this dream and-"

"Bo, save it," Mako said softly. "It's cool."

"So, what movie are we going to see?" he asked, already back to normal. It was times like these Mako remembered why he loved his brother so much.

"Whichever one you want, I don't care. But we'll have to do it after the championships-"

"Why? We have the money." Bolin cut in seemingly confused.

_Right, now he's beyond weird. Insane may be the word you're looking for. _

Mako tried to shove the thought aside. It did not want to budge. "Um, Bo, if you'll recall, we're broke."

He grinned in the way that meant he was about to prove 'big brother' wrong. "_Not_ necessarily," the 'not' was emphasized for dramatic affect. From his sleeve he pulled a four inch thick stack of cash, neatly tied in the middle. "Amon didn't search us too thoroughly. I managed to keep a hold of this." Bolin was obviously proud of his feat, Mako was also.

"Tha- that's enough for the entrance fee and-" he stammered. Mako had never seen so much cash in his life, much less in his brother's hands.

"-And a movie; of my choice. So let's go!"

Mako laughed. For the first time in a long time, he truly laughed. Their problems were solved. They had money, they could enter the finals, win, and become famous. Bolin would get the Avatar as a date, and Mako would watch his brother's happiness quietly. For the first time, he no longer felt burdened with finding way to feed them. They could live a real life and not take out a loan to buy groceries.

_He got that from the Triple Triads. It could be stolen. If you use it, both of you could be arrested. _It could ruin both of you._ What would you're dad think he knew you had let Bolin do something stupid and be thrown in prison? _

"Before we start celebrating too much, is it honest?" He moaned.

Bolin stared at him. "You don't trust me? Really? Of course it's honest! This is what Zolt was paying me for hanging around."

"It's not that, Bo," Mako jumped in quickly before this started another fight. "Did _Zolt _get it honest?"

It was Bolin's turn to moan. "Maaako…"

"I'm just doing this to protect you. I can't let you get thrown in jail because Zolt was crooked," he pointed out reasonably.

"Look, Zolt's rings were gone. I think he sold them for the cash he needed for extra muscle. That's honest," his brother argued.

He had a point…

…_But if it's stolen, he could still go to jail, even if he didn't think it was. Just being associated with the Triad is dangerous. You of all people should know. _

Bolin had argued that Mako made all of the decisions for him. That he was bossy. He didn't want to continue making his little brother feel that way. He didn't want to _be_ that way.

_But what if he makes a mistake? This is serious. And _you_ are responsible for him. It will be your fault as well if anything is wrong with the money. _

That was true. It was his responsibility to step in and lead his brother in the right direction.

_But shouldn't you trust him to make his own decisions and to make the right ones? _

Wasn't that little voice in his head just against this?

_Hey, my job is just to inform you of what you don't want to admit. _

Either way it had a point. He should urge Bolin in the right direction, but without giving it away. That's what Kora said Tenzin did wasn't it? As an air bender and Council member, he should be an authority this stuff.

_Back to the all knowing Avatar again, I see. _

He ignored that. "In the end; it's your money, your decision. But think it over. You could go to jail for this," Mako sighed.

Bolin nodded solemnly. "I get it." There was a peaceful silence between them with the sound of the ocean in the distance. Finally Bolin asked, "Can we still go to the movie? It might help me think."

"If you pay," he smiled.

"This was _your_ 'I'm sorry' treat, remember? How did I get dragged into paying for it?" Mako was forever amazed at how his brother could go from monk to clown in a span of milliseconds.

"I spent most of my earnings on information about your disappearance. So, again, if you want to wait until after the championship…" He trailed off, locking the trap in position.

Bolin took the bait. "Fine! But when we're all rich and famous, you have to pay me back!"

_Part of this non-bossy stuff is letting him think that,_ the Voice reminded him before he could correct his brother.

So instead, Mako put on a smirk and replied, "If we ever become rich and famous, I'll buy you a _theater_."

"Hey, Mako," Bolin was back to Monk again, "are we cool?"

Mako paused a minute. This was one of the rare, special moments that only showed up once. He tilted the edges of his lips up a smidgen. "You accepted my apology gift, so, yeah, I think we're cool."

"Good, because I ran out of comfort-dumplings two hours ago."

Mako rolled his eyes to heaven. Bolin started laughing. In the peaceful, unassuming night he laughed again himself.

In the next room, Korra laughed with them.

**A/N: Wow this was long! I'm tired! Anyway, I haven't seen the last episode yet… _You saw the last few minutes._ Okay, fine, but I've been putting it off in case it might mess up my creative juices. They asked what I thought about it at the end, and I might just have to employ that, :). _Did they _not_ know how dangerous that was? _Thanks. Anyway, review? PLEASE? **


	4. Chapter 4: Think

**A/N: I need to apologize. I have spelled Korra's name (among others) wrong in every chapter but this one. I went back and fixed it, but thanks for sticking with me anyways, guys. I can't believe I didn't notice. Thanks for sticking with the story too. I hope you enjoyed it. I enjoyed writing it. :) You guys are great. **

Bolin walked out of the movie carrying a Soto-mobile load of popcorn. "That. Was. Awesome! So is being rich! We should do this again!"

Beside him Mako smiled. "Yeah, but if we did, we wouldn't be rich very long, would we?"

Bo sighed. "Okay, but this should totally be our celebration after the tournament!"

"And then we will put the rest in the bank." Mako's tone was final.

Bolin could have argued that he was being bossy again, but they both knew he was right. "Fine," he conceded. There was a pause as they crossed the street. "Hey Mak, if we get rich and famous, will we still be like we are now? I mean I know some things will have to change. Like we can have dumplings every night, and new clothes, and Pabu can eat that fancy ferret food he drools over in the pet store. But will we still be as nice? Not that rich people aren't nice it's just…" He trailed off because his brother had stopped in the middle of the street.

Mako looked like he had eaten at that food stand in the alley off Main Street and the horrible effects of the toxic gummy worms had just taken hold (something Bolin knew the look of from personal experience). Bolin looked around for help, or anything that could cause Mako to freeze up like that. Korra wasn't here, so that left out the obvious reason. And there was no out-of-control Soto-mobile barreling towards them, so that was out too.

"Um… What's wrong?" There was no reply. He frowned. He really didn't want to have to do this but… Bolin crept up to his brother. "BOO!"

Mako jerked like a puppet and fire erupted completely surrounding him.

Bolin tried to dodge, spilling popcorn everywhere. There were sparks all over his clothes. "Seriously, man, I was just joking!" he exclaimed as he desperately tried to rub the flames out. "You have to be kidding me! They were already covered in ink! Why does everything happen to me?"

"Bolin, be quiet!" Mako hissed. The bonfire in the street had died down already.

"Why, did you suddenly realize how awesome I am and that needs your whole concentration?"

He was given the 'this is important, I'm trying to think' look. Bolin sighed, steered his brother out of the road, and sat down on the curb. This might take awhile.

_That's only when _you_ think. _

Haha, funny, he thought sourly. Sometimes being so awesome was a bother.

It seemed like they were there for hours (really it was only a minute or two). He tried thinking of new tricks he could teach Pabu, what they should have for dinner tomorrow, new 'hat tricks' for the finals, even Korra. No matter what he thought of, he was itching to know what was so important to Mako. Maybe his brother had been possessed by aliens? Or maybe he had seen this awesome girl around the corner…

"C'mon, we need to talk to Korra."

Or perhaps Mako was planning on stealing his girlfriend. "Um…we just came from there. What's up?" Bolin asked, stalling. Not that he was afraid of losing Korra or anything.

_Uh, yeah you are. _

Mako turned and locked eyes with him. "It's _important_, Bolin."

"Okay, but you can tell _me_, right?"

Mako turned his head away. "If I did, it would put you in danger."

"Look, I thought we had an agreement. I can handle this," Bo persisted. "At least tell me the category."

"Fine," Mako sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "It's- it's about Amon." He lowered his voice even more; "I think I know who he is."

**THE END**


End file.
